Fleur d'Automne
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: Début de l'été... Notre cher Survivant national se voit dans l'obligation de partir avec les Dursley. Mais alors que le séjour s'annoncer long à mourir, apparaît le jeune homme à la cape... HP/DM ! en 7 chapitres que d'ironie... By Pancake Number Two.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** C'est connu, les perso appartiennent à notre chère et tendre J.K. Rolwing sans qui toutes ces fic' n'existeraient pas...

**Couple :** HP/DM (homophobe s'abstenir... La sortie c'est là-haut ! Et yaoistes, enjoy yourself ! Mais abusez pas trop ça salirait le tapis...)

**Rating :** Je suis malheureusement obligée de vous annoncé un petit T (dû à une certaine scène bien coupée... quel dommage)

**Note de l'auteur :** Soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est ma première fic' (pas mon premier écrit mais le côté très T de la chose si...)

**Remerciements :** A Mademoiselle T, ma correcteuse (et future bêta lectrice...), et puis à P n°1, évidemment… Avec ma pensée (peut-être lointaine mais quand même là) pour Coralie.

**Fleur d'automne**

_Prologue_

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas. Pour la première fois dans son existence, les Dursley l'avait obligés à venir en vacances avec eux.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, à son retour de Poudlard, Mr Dursley avait annoncé qu'ils partiraient le sur lendemain quelques jours dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Harry avait décliné en disant qu'il irait chez Ron cette semaine-là. Il s'était attendu à tout type de réponse sauf à un 'non' des plus indiscutable. L'oncle Vernon avait alors ajouté :

« … C'est hors de question que tu ailles gambader avec tes amis bizarres ! Vous ne feriez que semez la pagaille de partout, tu iras à la fin des vacances mais pas plus ! »

Harry eut beau s'énerver et menacer son oncle, celui-ci avait tenu sa position. Harry avait fini par remonter dans sa chambre fulminant laissant Mr Dursley plus blanc que craie s'effondrer sur le tapis du salon.

Harry ruminait du noir. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas être là… Il devrait être auprès de ses amis, à s'entraîner, car la bataille finale approchait de plus en plus, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Petit à petit les choses bougeaient dans le monde des sorciers et les moldus le sentaient sûrement…

Alors voilà prologue très très très très (...) court juste pour sitouiller (trad. : situer) le contexte... Prochain chapitre un peu plus concret mais vous verrez sûrement, tout mes chapitres ont un tendance courte... =)


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

L'oncle Vernon arrêta la voiture. La route était bouchée et un écriteau indiquait qu'il fallait continuer à pied. Harry descendit prit sa valise et partit devant. Il marchait en avant des Dursley qui soufflaient comme des bœufs derrière lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instants en haut de la colline. Il frissonna car bien que juillet fût à peine commencé, il faisait frais. En effet, un voile nuageux couvrait le soleil qui était déjà bas dans le ciel et un grand vent froid soufflait. Harry inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais.

Soudain il redressa la tête. Etait-ce son imagination ou… ? Ou avait-il vraiment décelé des traces de magie dans l'air à l'instant ? Il scruta les alentours et repéra au loin un manoir. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque son cousin le bouscula en ricanant :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry ? T'as été piqué par une mouche ? »

Puis il éclata d'un rire gras. Le brun soupira en lui jetant un regard noir puis le doubla à nouveau.

Quoi que ce fût, l'étrange sensation qu'il avait eue quelques instants auparavant avait disparu. Il vérifia tout de même que sa baguette se trouvait bien à sa place, dans sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le village qui se trouvait au pied de la colline. Bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas si cette sensation venait d'ici, Harry était maintenant certain que de la magie avait été pratiquée dans les environs. Le sol portait par endroit de grosses marques noires et une poignée de maisons semblaient avoir été soufflées.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le village en lui-même. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en remarquant qu'il ressemblait quelque peu à Pré-au-Lard, en moins sorcier.

L'oncle Vernon regarda autour de lui et annonça le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous y voilà ! Nous allons résider quelques temps dans l'hôtel qui se trouve derrière moi. D'ici nous pourrons aller marcher et découvrir les joies de la nature anglaise. »

Pétunia regarda autour d'elle de son air pincé, à la recherche de petits potins, quand à Dudley il fit la moue et marmonna dans son menton.

L'oncle Vernon entra dans l'hôtel et sonna au guichet. Harry regarda autour de lui. De toutes évidences, l'hôtel faisait également bar à en juger par la fumée, l'odeur d'alcool et les rires qui provenaient de la pièce juste à côté.

Un homme arriva et se plaça derrière le guichet.

« Bonsoir… Que puis-je pour vous ?

Nous avons trois chambres réservées au nom de Dursley.

Ah oui ! Ca me revient… Une chambre double et deux simples… Vous avez fait bonne route ?

Si on peut dire… »

Harry perdit le fil de la conversation. Il venait d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui avait attiré son attention. Quelqu'un dans une cape noire, capuchon couvrant son visage, seul à une table à l'écart des autres. Cette personne semblait le dévisager, immobile. Elle se leva, jeta quelques pièces sur la table et se dirigea vers Harry.

Lui ne bougeait pas, il attendait sur ses gardes. La personne le dépassa sans un mot mais leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils n'avaient fait que se frôler pourtant Harry avait senti un frisson lui parcourir la totalité du bras, comme un choc électrique. Il n'y avait aucun doute cette personne était un sorcier ou une sorcière, et à l'évidence sûrement redoutable.

Dudley choisit ce moment précis pour faire une de ces merveilleuses preuves d'intelligence à Harry. Celui-ci dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper son cousin.

Il se laissa ensuite guider vers sa chambre. Il y déposa sa valise puis s'étala sur le lit. Son bras fourmillait encore du contact avec la personne à la capuche. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ? La question trottina dans la tête d'Harry pendant qu'il ouvrait la main pour voir ce que l'inconnu y avait glissé. C'est avec surprise qu'il y découvrit un petit papier sur lequel il était griffonné quelques mots :

_« Prends garde Potter, ce n'est pas un lieu sûr pour toi… »_

Il observa longtemps le bout de papier qui à l'évidence était un parchemin lorsqu'on regardait de plus près. Il resta un moment allongé sur le dos à se demander qui cela pouvait être.

Il alla ensuite dîner avec les Dursley, mais au lieu de remonter avec eux, il resta au bar.

Il s'assit au comptoir et commanda un café. L'homme assit à côté l'interpella.

« Hey le touriste ! Tu ne devrais pas rester ici… Il se passe des choses étranges en se moment…

Etranges ? demanda Harry intéressé par les racontard du coin.

T'as bien vu les brûlures dehors, Harry hocha la tête. C'est pas normal…

Et comment elles sont arrivées ? interrogea Harry avide.

Y'a pas plus d'une semaine, commença alors le barman, un gros orage à exploser. Mais pas un orage comme les autres, quelque chose d'énorme comme on n'en a jamais vu. La foudre est tombée à plusieurs endroits dans le village…

Et ça a cramé toutes les maisons ! enchaîna un gars.

Et les pauvres gens qui étaient dedans… conclut un autre.

J'aimais bien les Varmeney… Un nom peu courant mais de braves gars, ils étaient là depuis cinq ans déjà.

Ouais, bizarres et distants parfois, mais des chics types… Et y'en a d'autres. »

Le silence suivit l'annonce des morts. Harry n'y tenait plus, il voulait en savoir plus, les moldus avaient le chic pour s'inventer de drôle d'histoire, mais il respecta leur silence. Finalement quelqu'un reprit la parole.

« Y'a une rumeur qui coure comme quoi on entendait rire dans la tempête…

Ouais. Un rire à vous glacer le sang.

On dit que c'est ce qui était à l'origine de la tempête.

Un homme ? s'empressa Harry.

On ne serait dire… On dit que c'était pas humain…

Mais d'après les rumeurs, il cherchait quelque chose…

Ou quelqu'un… »

Et il a trouvé, réalisa soudainement Harry. Dans une des lettres qui lui étaient adressées, Hermione avait appris le décès d'une famille d'amis qui, d'après elle, étaient eux aussi sorciers, les Varmeley. Ils fuyaient les mangemorts depuis plusieurs années apparemment. Les autres morts devaient être également des sorciers ou sorcières qui se cachaient de Voldemort. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute quand au fait que des mangemorts étaient venu ici.

« Une dernière question…

Oui, jeune homme.

Qui était la personne encapuchonnée tout à l'heure ? »

Harry avait enfin posée la question qui lui brûlait le plus les lèvres. Un silence lourd s'en suivit. Puis quelqu'un fini par répondre quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« A vrai dire personne ne sait vraiment. Peu après la tempête, il a commencé à venir toujours avec son manteau noir. Il commande à boire plusieurs verres puis repart à moitié saoul, la plupart du temps. Il ne dit pas un mot.

Nous non plus on ne sait rien de lui.

On a bien essayé de demander mais il nous a envoyé prêtre avec une froideur et une classe superbe.

Mais il est encore jeune. Je peux le dire à sa voix… »

Harry s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, pensif, lorsqu'un homme l'interpella à nouveau. Il se retourna presque exaspéré.

« Quoi qu'il en soit mon garçon… T'approches pas trop du manoir en haut de la falaise là-bas, il pointa par la fenêtre l'ombre du manoir qui se trouvait en effet en haut d'une petite falaise. Le peu de personnes qui arrivent à s'en approcher perdent la mémoire lorsqu'elles finissent par revenir… Ou ne reviennent pas du tout. »

Harry remercia l'homme de son conseil et retourna se coucher, plus pensif encore qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Jusqu'où tout ce que l'on lui avait raconté était inventé par les esprits moldus ?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Le jeune homme à la capuche était-il un mangemort ? Impossible. Jamais un mangemort ne trahirait Lord Voldemort, or l'inconnu avait dit à Harry de fuir…

Avait-il alors un rapport au manoir ? Probable.

Mais Harry était certain que le manoir avait quelque chose à voir avec les mangemorts. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'inconnu avait un rapport quelconque avec Voldemort mais qu'il ne devait pas faire parti de ses 'amis'… Mieux, il les considérait comme dangereux.

La tête de Harry bouillait si bien qu'il ne pût s'endormir et se résigna à attendre le matin. Tout cela l'intriguait. Il voulait enquêter, peut-être en apprendrait-il d'avantage sur Voldemort.

Mais jamais l'oncle Vernon le laisserait faire et il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler Ron ou Hermione pour l'aider car tout deux devaient êtres occupés.

On frappa à la porte. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et constata qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Il alla ouvrir. Les Dursley se tenaient dans l'encadrement, habillés, prêt à partir.

« Bonne journée, Harry, dit l'oncle avec un grand sourire. Nous partons faire un pique-nique, toi tu restes ici.

Hey ! Protesta Dudley. Moi aussi je veux rester !

Non toi tu viens avec nous, répliqua son père.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Dudlinounet, maman à penser à te prendre quatre paquets de chips pour le repas… »

L'oncle Vernon referma alors la porte. Harry entendit à peine Dudley piquer sa crise à travers la cloison. Ses parents ne cédèrent apparemment pas, chose rare, car Harry les vit sortir de l'hôtel tous les trois par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait sa journée pour lui seul. Il prit alors une douche en quatrième vitesse, enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon puis descendit.

Il posa ses clés au guichet et jeta un œil au bar.

« Il y a déjà du monde à cette heure-là ? demanda-t-il à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Ils viennent boire un coup avant de partir à la mine.

A la mine ? S'étonna Harry à qui l'idée qu'une mine puisse encore exister paraissait improbable.

Oh ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus une mine qu'on exploite. Ce sont des chercheurs ils analysent la roche de la vallée et travaillent dans la vieille mine en se moment. »

Harry, ne sachant par où commencer ses recherches, décida alors d'aller les voir. Il s'approcha des hommes. Il n'avait rencontré aucun des deux le soir précédent. Il se racla la gorge.

« Excusez-moi…

Oui ? demandèrent les deux visiblement irrités d'avoir été interrompu dans leur conversation.

Je suis Harry, j'ai cru comprendre que vous travailliez sur les minerais de la mine.

Et ?

Voyez-vous je me passionne pour les minéraux, alors je me demandais s'il était possible que je vous accompagne lors de votre travail. »

Les hommes se regardèrent.

« Impossible, répondit alors l'un d'eux.

Et pourquoi pas ? S'étonna Harry, déçu.

La mine est vieille nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque en tant que professionnel, comprenez.

Alors permettez-moi au moins de vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée, je ne suis pas de la région. »

Ils se concertèrent à nouveau du regard puis ils approuvèrent finalement avec un soupir.

Harry et les deux hommes arrivèrent à la mine un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils avaient suivi un sentier qui partait du village en direction du manoir mais au pied de la falaise, ils avaient bifurqués à droite au milieu des arbres.

Ils étaient maintenant sur une petite hauteur à un endroit sans arbre. Sur la droite le chemin continuait et se perdait dans un bois sombre. Harry se tourna et regarda le toit des maisons du village par-dessus les arbres. Il poussa un long soupir. Son séjour s'annonçait très long, trop long. Il était réellement dangereux pour lui de rester trop loin de ses amis en cette période de trouble.

Le ciel avait beau être clair et le soleil lui chauffer doucement la peau, il était d'humeur maussade. L'un des hommes le tira de sa rêverie.

« Harry ! C'est ici qu'on te laisse, on doit aller travailler !

D'accord, merci pour m'avoir laissé venir quand même… »

L'homme le salua et s'en alla avec l'autre dans les entrailles de la terre. Harry continua à marcher sur le chemin à pas lent en direction de la forêt. Il réfléchissait à comment occuper ses journées quand il repéra entre les herbes une trace de passage.

L'envie soudaine d'explorer les alentours le prit. La nature réussirait peut-être à le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

Il sillonna alors entre les hautes herbes sur ce petit sentier à peine marqué. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun bruit n'émaner autour de lui, pas un oiseau, pas même un insecte. La nature semblait comme morte, comme si elle avait fuit à l'approche d'un danger.

Harry remarqua juste à temps le trou qui se trouvait devant lui. Il recula d'un pas pour mieux voir sur quoi il s'apprêtait à mettre le pied. Parmi les herbes on distinguait à peine ce tunnel creusé à la surface de la colline. Il était à peine assez grand pour que quelqu'un puisse y passer courbé.

Harry, intrigué, essayer de distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur mais il faisait trop sombre. Comme il n'avait le droit de se servir de la magie qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, il attrapa une des lampes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du tunnel et entra. Les parois semblaient entretenues et en bon état. Le tunnel quant à lui descendait en pente douce. Puis petit à petit il s'élargit et Harry put bientôt se tenir debout. La pente douce laissa alors place à un escalier tordu, aux marches inégales et de plus en plus raides.

Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, il arriva dans une sorte d'antichambre en coupole dont le plafond portait des gravures. Sur sa droite s'ouvrait un passage. Il s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille. De là, il entendait clairement les clapotis de l'eau sur les parois lisses et silencieuses du sous-sol.

Harry suivit le passage et arriva finalement dans une grotte souterraine où coulait un ruisseau. Il s'avança vers le cours d'eau. Celui-ci était étrange, il était comme… phosphorescent. Harry se pencha un peu plus et repéra dans le fond des pierres d'où émanait la lueur bleutée. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les reflets de l'eau devenus bleus se projetaient sur les parois humides dans une danse envoûtante et fantomatique.

Harry éteignit sa lumière et resta là un moment à contempler ce spectacle de couleurs qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il s'arracha enfin et décida de suivre le chemin qui remontait le cours de la rivière un petit moment. Cette fois-ci le chemin montait légèrement et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il arriva devant une porte. Une vieille porte en bois à la serrure rouillée.

Il avança prudemment et ouvrit la porte, en gardant sa baguette à portée de main. Il s'apprêtait à brandir la lampe qu'il avait allumée lorsqu'il s'était éloigné du ruisseau, mais ce n'était pas utile.

Devant lui se trouvait un couloir. Etrange couloir car le sol, parfaitement lisse et incrusté de ces pierres bleues, contrasté avec les murs très inégaux et le plafond qui se perdait dans l'obscurité. A nouveau, Harry éteignit sa lumière.

Cette caverne l'intriguait décidemment de plus en plus… Il ne put donc s'empêcher d'avancer dans cet étroit couloir.

Il arriva rapidement à un croisement. Trois voies s'offraient à lui, une devant, une à droite et une à gauche. Il se tourna et constata que, de là où il était, il était impossible de distinguer la porte par où il était arrivé. Un labyrinthe…

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Apparemment, les trois voies semblaient dallées de pierres. Si c'était le cas, sa lampe ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, pour ne pas dire presque encombrante. Il la posa donc de manière à pouvoir repérer son chemin de sortie. Il se décida à procéder par ordre.

Il prit le chemin de droite, et après quelques détours il finit par revenir sur le chemin de gauche. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui inquiétait Harry plus que tout. Prudemment, il prit exactement le même chemin en sens inverse. Mais au lieu de revenir par la droite, tout comme il était parti, il revint par le couloir central.

J'ai dû me tromper à un croisement, pensa-t-il.

Après quelques allés et venus semblables à celui-ci, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : le labyrinthe était ensorcelé… Et les murs ne cessaient de bouger.

Mais il y avait un bon point, il n'était toujours pas perdu. Il s'apprêtait donc à repartir pour un autre tour lorsque son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé le matin.

Il attrapa donc la lampe et repartit. Il fit le chemin à l'envers, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'air libre, il cligna des yeux, ébloui. Il s'étira en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Puis constata qu'il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi grâce à la position du soleil.

Il se dépêcha alors de redescendre au village.

Il se sentait plus léger. Le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis qu'il était entré dans le labyrinthe venait enfin de se desserrer.

Pourtant, du haut de la colline, l'ombre qui avait surpris Harry dans le piège ensorcelé l'observait toujours… De loin.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

Harry s'effondra sur son lit dans un soupir.

Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et il se demandait maintenant ce qui, pour lui, était préférable de faire.

Deux choix s'offraient alors. Le premier était d'essayer de briser le sort du labyrinthe, ce qui était de toutes évidences une tâche des plus dures même pour un bon sorcier.

La deuxième était de chercher qui pouvait bien être ce mystérieux jeune homme à la capuche… Ce qui était beaucoup, beaucoup, plus simple. Ou du moins le paraissait. Parce que même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, cet inconnu devait être rusé, et de plus Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand il apparaîtrait à nouveau au bar.

Il soupira de nouveau. Allongé sur le dos, il regardait le plafond au dessus de son lit, espérant que la réponse à sa question viendrait d'elle-même.

Il se redressa soudain illuminé. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant la fin de la journée, il décida donc de retourner à la grotte. Puis il pourrait essayer de trouver l'homme à la capuche le soir même. Il se mit donc en route, l'esprit à nouveau embrumé par ses sombres pensées.

Lorsque Harry sortit à nouveau de la caverne quelques heures plus tard, il faisait déjà nuit. Et il était toujours aussi peu avancé que quand il en était ressorti la première fois, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

Sur le chemin du retour, il observait la silhouette du manoir qui se dessinait dans la lune. A l'évidence, il était habité car Harry pouvait facilement distinguer les fenêtres qui brillaient plus ou moins dans la pénombre. Il en remarqua une, à l'opposé de toutes les autres. L'espace d'un instant la lumière y vacilla puis quelque chose sembla exploser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Harry distingua la vitre voler en éclat puis l'intérieur de la pièce s'éteindre. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne filtra jusqu'à lui. Tout resta silencieux aux alentours.

Ce fut donc un Harry remplit de doutes et d'interrogations plus que jamais, qui passa le seuil de l'hôtel. Il remarqua à peine que quand il rentra le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Il redressa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était face à un groupe de personnes équipées pour une sortie nocturne qui semblait avoir eu une discussion tendue avec l'oncle Vernon. Ce dernier, voyant Harry aborda un sourire presque satisfait :

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, il a bien fini par revenir tout seul…

En effet, monsieur. Mais ce garçon a eu beaucoup de chance, il est vraiment très dangereux de traîner dans les parages la nuit…

Sottise ! Cessez donc de croire à vos contes d'enfants.

Vos 'contes d'enfants', comme vous dites, sont basés sur des témoignages !

Des témoignages de vieux fous vous voulez dire ! »

Le ton de la conversation était monté d'un cran. Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge. L'oncle Vernon et l'homme tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Dites-moi, qui habite dans le manoir en haut de la colline ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, plus personne n'habite ce manoir depuis des décennies, jeune homme. Regardez donc il tombe en ruine, dit l'homme en pointant la fenêtre. »

Harry se tourna et regarda à son tour mais ce qu'il vit était bel et bien un manoir avec des fenêtres allumées et non des ruines. Il se tourna pour répliquer lorsqu'il comprit.

Ce manoir appartenait à une famille de sorciers, ce qui expliquait les disparitions, les pertes de mémoire et le fait que les moldus ne voyaient pas le manoir, mais juste des ruines. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt !

Le regard de l'homme resta fixé sur l'ombre de ce qu'il devait voir, mais il continua en réprimant un frisson.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on dit que la dernière famille ayant habitée ici était une famille maudite, un famille de sorcier… »

Les Dursley frissonnèrent et l'oncle Vernon s'exclama.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à des bêtises aussi… aussi grosses que ça ? »

L'homme ne dit rien, le regard vide.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le nom des derniers propriétaires ?

A vrai dire, seul le vieux Dave le savait mais… Il est mort avant qu'il est pu nous donner une réponse correcte.

A chaque qu'on lui posait la question, il évitait le sujet, le plus possible. Une fois je l'ai juste entendu dire quelque chose comme '_toujours là, partiront pas, les sangs purs, les apôtres des Ténèbres… ils nous tueront tous…_'. Et puis quand je lui en ai demandé plus, il avait déjà tout oublié.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il a dit ça ? demanda Harry presque horrifié. »

L'homme parut un peu surpris.

« Il me semble… Mais j'ai pu me tromper… Vous avez compris ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Non, non… Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu comprendre, mentit Harry. »

Car, pour lui, les mots du vieux Dave étaient, en réalité, aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche.

Il était logique que le manoir appartînt à une famille de sorciers au sang pur. Et comme beaucoup de sangs purs, ils avançaient probablement aux côtés de Voldemort.

Ce qui voulait dire que le jeune homme se trouvait peut-être au manoir, sûrement même.

Harry frissonna. Toutes ces informations d'un coup lui embrouillaient l'esprit et lui causait une migraine horrible.

Mais du peu qu'il avait réussi à en dégager, il ne devait surtout pas rester là. Si des mangemorts traînaient des les parages c'en était fini de Harry Potter… Mais jamais l'oncle Vernon ne partirait d'ici. Et Harry ne pouvait partir seul s'en l'aide de la magie, or elle lui était encore interdite.

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se sentait comme observé, comme oppressé, en danger. Tout cela, ce n'était pas pour lui la première fois, ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était qu'il était seul. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été le seul face au danger réel de Lord Voldemort, mais il était toujours épaulé par ses amis…

En bref, sa position était très inconfortable et dure à exprimer. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre, presque titubant, en ayant à peine mangé.

Il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, un sommeil agité.

_« Moi je te protègerai… Car tu es ma proie… »_

Lui murmura alors une voix dans ses rêves perturbés.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

« Fait chier… »

Harry referma les paupières. Il chercha ses lunettes de la main en rouvrant les yeux doucement le temps de s'habituer à la lumière.

Il avait mal dormi et sur un matelas peu confortable, bien qu'il ait connu pire, il se serait bien passé de ce dernier détail. Son dos lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser à chaque mouvement.

Il se redressa, sa tête tournait et il fût pris d'un léger vertige.

Voyant que le vertige ne passait pas, Harry se leva en s'étirant. Déjà cette journée l'ennuyait. Alors il se prépara sans précipitation, attrapa une chaise et s'assit à la fenêtre.

Il fixa d'un regard vide l'horizon de collines, attendant la faim. Il resta à la fenêtre, songeur. Il se fit même apporter son déjeuner à midi, mais ne bougea pratiquement pas de sa place.

Il poussa un long soupir pour la énième fois dans sa journée. Après s'être intéressé au paysage pendant un moment, il avait laissé sa pensée voyager, n'ayant même plus le courage de l'empêcher de broyer du noir. Son esprit vagabondait entre le tout et le rien, oubliant l'heure, entrant presque dans une sorte de transe qui voilait sa vue et le clouait à sa chaise. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas arriver la nuit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry sursauta, surpris d'avoir été ainsi déranger. Il se leva de sa chaise, tout engourdi et frémissant. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il allait se demander ce que la personne lui voulait lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le couloir était vide.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, aucun signe de vie. Alors il tendit l'oreille et distinguant des grincements de plancher sur sa droite, il devina alors que son cousin s'apprêtait lui faire une mauvaise blague. « Je me demande parfois quel âge il a… » Pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

Il aperçut alors l'horloge au bout du couloir. Il était pratiquement neuf heures et demie. Harry, étonné de ne pas avoir senti son ventre grogner plus tôt, descendit manger.

Le bar était à moitié plein, comme souvent à cette heure et les conversations allaient bon train à voix basses et mi-hautes. Parfois même, des éclats de rires ponctuaient ce bruit étouffé des discutions animées.

Lorsque Harry, qui avait dîné dans une salle plus calme, ressortit, le bar était remplit et les voix avaient gagné en puissance et les rires se faisaient plus fréquents, plus ponctuels. Une légère fumée enveloppait la pièce, créant une atmosphère tamisée, embrouillant quelque peu la vue des consommateurs dont les esprits l'étaient déjà suffisamment.

En passant devant toute cette animation, Harry frissonna, il n'avait pas sommeil. Alors il remonta dans sa chambre et se plaça à nouveau sur sa chaise dans le noir, puis il attendit à nouveau.

Il s'endormait à moitié dans cette semi pénombre lorsqu'il crut voir quelque chose bouger. Il scruta, plus attentivement. En effet, vêtu de noir dans cette nuit sombre, Harry remarqua à peine cette ombre qui partait du village quelque peu vacillante, mais pressée.

Il sut que c'était lui. Cet inconnu dont les villageois lui avait parlé, ce jeune sorcier qui lui avait dit de fuir au risque de ce faire tuer par les mangemorts.

Harry se leva rapidement, vérifia que sa baguette était bien avec lui et quitta l'hôtel en silence, suivant cette ombre de loin.

A plusieurs reprises, il crut la perdre des yeux mais elle était toujours là, suivant le chemin que Harry reconnut comme le chemin de la mine. Mais sans une hésitation l'ombre la dépassa, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le petit passage sombre qu'il avait trouvé l'autre jour.

L'ombre entra sans lumière et Harry la suivit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une lampe n'était pas nécessaire car le tunnel lui-même dégageait une très faible lueur qui suffisait amplement.

Ils passèrent le ruisseau et arrivèrent rapidement au labyrinthe.

Harry réalisa soudainement que le labyrinthe devait bel et bien déboucher quelque part, quelque part où il valait mieux ne pas être Harry Potter, ennemi juré de Lord Voldemort. Mais même en sachant cela, il ne s'arrêta pas pour faire demi-tour. Tout le poussait à faire marche arrière et à ne jamais chercher à en savoir plus, pourtant, son être était calme, son souffle à peine perceptible, son cœur ne s'emballait pas. Il était confiant, tranquille et sans soucis, au moins à l'intérieur.

Ses jambes le guidèrent à travers le labyrinthe, suivant instinctivement les bruits de pas, un bruissement de cape ou une simple respiration plus forte que les autres. Brusquement, il s'arrêta à un croisement. Plus un bruit, silence. Il commença réellement à s'inquiéter, réfléchissant à toute allure à un moyen de sortir de cet enfer, car à l'évidence, il était perdu. Le sentiment d'aise qu'il avait un peu plus tôt en rentrant dans le labyrinthe l'avait abandonné, il ne lui restait plus que l'angoisse qui avait grandit discrètement.

Il resta un moment ainsi, venant finalement à la conclusion que l'inconnu s'était rendu compte de sa présence et l'avait semé.

Soudainement, un cri brisa le silence, légèrement étouffé et résonnant sur les parois du labyrinthe, il semblait tomber. Harry frissonna, le timbre de la voix était étrange, légèrement dans les aigus, vibrante, presque envoûtant, et il n'aurait su dire si c'était humain. (^^)

Puis le murmure s'éloigna pour disparaître laissant Harry seul de nouveau. Ce dernier ne savait plus du tout où il en était, son cerveau commençait réellement à lui jouer des tours. Il fallait partir, il choisit donc un des trois chemins qui s'offraient à lui. « C'est ça ou rien… Au moins ça vaut la peine d'essayer et puis quitte à être perdu, autant le faire correctement. » Pensa-t-il.

Après un moment de marche, il s'aperçut que le couloir s'éclairait petit à petit et il déboucha rapidement sur un escalier. Harry grimpa les quelques marches et arriva face à un spectacle qui le figea presque sur place. De part et d'autre du couloir se trouvait des geôles aux barreaux de fer rouillés et aux murs dégoulinants.

Harry traversa le couloir à toute allure et arriva devant un mur. Sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, il pouvait voir deux larges escaliers, dont on ne voyait la fin, taillés de manière impeccable dans cette même pierre noire qui composait l'ensemble des murs. La lumière qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt semblait venir de là. Il leva alors les yeux et distingua alors un plafond relativement haut, entièrement composé d'une pierre bleue, beaucoup plus grande que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. Il remarqua qu'elle comportait des écritures en anciennes runes magiques. Ne s'y connaissant que très peu, il put simplement traduire maladroitement : « Au-dessus se trouve la demeure… ». Mais il fut incapable de traduire le dernier mot, sûrement un nom propre ou quelque chose comme ça songea-t-il.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, venant de détecter un son, des bruits de pas. Ils descendaient l'escalier, s'approchant de plus en plus de Harry. Il attrapa sa baguette, prêt à réagir s'il le fallait. Puis les pas s'arrêtèrent.

« Tiens, tiens… Bonsoir Potter. »

Harry grimaça, même s'il était de dos, il connaissait trop bien cette voix, avec ce ton faussement surpris et ce sarcasme peu dissimulé.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

Harry se retourna doucement, la main sur sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ? Répliqua Harry froidement. »

Le blond avait un sourire en coin. Il retira les mains de ses poches et le leva pour montrer qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Figure-toi que ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Potter…

Comment ça ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Bienvenu au manoir Malefoy, Potter. »

Le visage de Drago se fendait en un sourire blanc éclatant. Après quelques minutes de silence électrique, pendant lesquelles Harry tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que son pire ennemi avait derrière la tête, le blond soupira puis proposa :

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Potter ? Je te laisse poireauter encore longtemps ici en prenant le risque que tu t'introduises dans le manoir, ou bien je te fais une visite guidée pour t'avoir à l'œil ? »

La raison de Harry lui cria alors de retourner de là où il était venu, il avait appris au fil des années qu'on ne faisait pas confiance à un Malefoy. Oui mais s'il retournait au labyrinthe, retrouverait-il la sortie ?

Il ne s'était pas encore décidé que quelque chose en lui le poussa à avancer. Et presque inconsciemment, il fit un pas en avant.

Le sourire du blond s'étira plus encore qu'il ne pouvait l'être et il se tourna à demi vers le haut de l'escalier, il annonça simplement :

« Par là. »

Le brun le suivit, prudemment, la main toujours posée sur sa baguette.

Au sommet de l'interminable escalier, la lumière phosphorescente des pierres bleues laissa place à la lumière blafarde de torches, sûrement magiques, espacées sur les murs d'un long et étroit couloir vide.

Drago devait avoir repérer que Harry était sur la défensive, sursautant à chaque craquement plus fort que les autre et s'écartant de chaque porte, car il soupira presque :

« Détends-toi, Potter. Ce manoir a beau être le manoir Malefoy, il est composé de trois ailes. Une pour mes parents, une pour les invités et une pour moi… Celle des invités étant vide, il se trouve que la maison est vide en sa partie centrale…

Cela n'empêchant pas le fait que je me trouve actuellement dans ce même manoir qui reste pour moi un terrain hostile. »

Drago soupira bruyamment, s'arrêta au niveau d'une torche et se tourna vers Harry.

« Ecoute Potter. Tu es ici par mon simple bon vouloir. J'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de toi au sous-sol. Un mot de trop et je pourrais bien en finir du célèbre Harry Potter. »

Il avait pratiquement son index posé sur la poitrine de Harry. En cet instant, le Survivant trouva Malefoy presque beau. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc à la lumière, étaient rapidement ramenés en arrière dans un désordre rangé leur donnant un aspect soyeux, sa peau très pâle brillait dans le noir, parfaitement lisse, et ses yeux argentés qui s'illuminaient à lueur des troches étaient d'une beauté fantomatique et envoûtante.

« Ton bon vouloir ? Ironisa le brun, pour chasser la pensée traîtresse, la lumière diffuse et la fatigue lui jouait des tours. »

Le blond se détourna et répondit d'une voix étrange :

« Je m'ennuis à mourir, faut bien trouver comment s'occuper.

En effet, il faudrait vraiment s'ennuyer pour inviter son pire ennemi chez soi, railla Harry. »

Drago ne répondit rien, il semblait troublé, pensif. Mais des deux Harry était le plus perturbé.

En effet, le chemin détaillé que ses yeux avaient fait quelques instants auparavant sur le visage de Malefoy, l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni quoi en penser. En lui naissait un mélange chargé d'angoisse, de peur et de haine. Comme une passion brûlante, plus que jamais mais qui, dans le fond, le calmait. Cette présence familière, ce dos devant lui contre lequel il avait tant combattu ne lui semblait soudainement plus aussi dangereux. Comme si toutes ces années d'amertume entassée contre cette même personne venait, en l'espace d'un regard, de disparaître.

Non, pire. Cette flamme qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Drago n'avait fait accentuer cette sensation de danger et toute cette amertume, raffermissant encore plus une haine déjà présente au plus profond de son être et sa chair, le rendant plus alerte encore, créant, dans cette situation d'instabilité totale qui lui éveillant le corps et l'esprit, un équilibre intérieur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Cette situation de détresse l'apaisait et le mettait en sécurité, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait sembler.

Presque malgré lui, Harry lâcha sa baguette, parfaitement à l'aise dans cette nouvelle atmosphère.

Ce fut dans un silence lourd que Drago entra dans une grande pièce un peu haute de plafond, avec de grandes fenêtres sur deux des murs. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées de lourds rideaux vert émeraude.

A droite se trouvait dans l'ombre un lit à baldaquins parfaitement fait ainsi qu'une armoire en bois. Au centre de la pièce, ce trouvaient un canapé et deux fauteuils, assortis aux rideaux et brodés en argenté, autour d'une table basse. Et sur la gauche, entre deux fenêtres, se trouvait un petit buffet en bois également. Drago s'en approcha et demanda en l'ouvrant :

« Je te sers quelque chose Potter ? Autant fêter nos retrouvailles, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Je dois avouer que je m'en serai passé pour cet été… compléta Harry sur le même ton. »

La remarque décrocha un sourire à Malefoy.

« Je propose donc une bouteille de liqueur. »

Il sortit également deux verres du buffet et vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Harry lui se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Drago leur servit un verre chacun qu'ils burent d'une traite en silence.

Harry réfléchit un instant, apprécia le liquide qui lui brûlait le palet et la gorge. Puis ce resservit un verre pour en apprécier encore plus les saveurs.

Il s'averra que l'alcool lui monta rapidement à la tête, le rendant encore moins soucieux.

Drago qui s'était servit un autre verre fut incapable de finir le second. Il le regardait à moitié plein (ou à moitié vide, c'est la même), le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda la pendule qui était accrochée sur le mur d'en face. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à raccompagner Harry hors du manoir lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier s'était endormi sur son divan.

Reposant son verre qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à finir, il s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre de temps de se changer ou de se demander ce qu'il allait faire de Potter.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

Harry frissonna. Son esprit s'éveillait doucement, encore imprégné d'alcool. Il fut d'abord incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente puis petit à petit, il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Chacun de ses membres semblaient s'être transformés en plomb. Alors allongé sur le dos, il commença à réfléchir. Sortant peu à peu sa conscience du brouillard, il rassembla ses souvenirs de la veille.

Il était dans le manoir Malefoy !

Il se redressa sur les coudes en un instant, les yeux ouverts, les sens aux aguets, son cerveau totalement opérationnel. Ce souvenir du danger avait agi sur lui comme un stimulant. Alors il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Le brun grimaça. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Un ricanement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Le blond était là. Assis dans un fauteuil avec son air hautin faisant de grands gestes du poignet gauche avec… la baguette de Harry.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, Potter ? demanda Drago avec un de ces sourires en coin qui donnait à Harry envie de le frapper. »

Il passa la baguette d'une main à une autre en l'examinant du regard puis la posa sur son accoudoir. Il se pencha et se servit une tasse de thé du service qui était posé sur la table.

Le brun remarqua, chose qu'il n'avait pas vue la veille, que les mains du blond tremblaient légèrement. Ce dernier posa la théière mais ne prit pas sa tasse.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Harry regardait à présent son ennemi droit dans les yeux comme pour essayer de lire ses pensées.

« De quoi je te pris ?

Pourquoi me faire venir moi, opposant de Voldemort, ici plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ?

Qui sait… On fait avec ce qu'on a. »

Malefoy s'arrêta un instant se relevant.

« Et il y également quelque chose que je veux… Que je désire plus que tout… »

Disant cela il avait fait le tour du canapé et s'était placé juste au-dessus de Harry.

« … Et ça seul toi, Potter, le détient… Donc tu serras mon 'invité' jusqu'à ce que je l'obtienne…

Oh… Je vois. Dans ce cas, si mon 'hôte' voulait bien se donner la peine de se débarrasser de cette odeur, je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider… »

Le corps du brun bougea comme par instinct, tendant à moitié le bras, il attrapa une mèche du blond et la porta à ses lèvres. Ce geste ne fit qu'amplifier l'odeur désagréable d'alcool et de tabac froid qui flottait autour de Drago mais il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le touché de tels cheveux.

Le blond se recula vivement. Se dirigeant vers une porte à l'autre bout de la chambre il lança :

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, Potter… Mais je te conseille de ne pas oublier que même si le fait que tu es un bon sorcier est indéniable, tu restes quelque part dans mon manoir… Je te conseille donc de ne rien tenter de dangereux. Ce serait fâcheux s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à mon 'invité'… »

Malefoy entra dans sa salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. D'un même geste, il frappa du poing le miroir qui se trouvait en face lui, le fracturant un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La douleur lui lança dans tout l'avant-bras. Rageusement il jeta sa chemise par terre et frappa à nouveau dans le miroir. Cette fois-ci, le choc remonta jusqu'à l'épaule.

Il haïssait Potter. Il le détestait plus que tout. Comment cet être pouvait-il arriver ainsi à le déstabiliser ? A croire que Potter était dans son esprit… Chose plus qu'improbable car des deux c'était lui, Drago Malefoy, le meilleur occlumens.

Il frissonna, non pas de froid mais plutôt de colère. Une colère qu'il accumulait années sur années depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Une colère qui malgré leurs bagarres n'arrivait pas à diminuer, pire, elle ne faisait qu'augmenter depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Il haïssait Potter et ses grands airs qu'il se donnait. Il détestait tout de lui, son intelligence, sa puissance, son grand cœur, son courage, sa bienveillance, son entourage, son physique, son sourire si naturel envers ses amis qui le soutenait quoi qu'il advenait alors que lui était seul sur son trône de glace, au-dessus de ceux qui ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais ce qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout, c'était ces yeux (l'impersonnel étant fait exprès). Ces yeux qui vous transperçaient, qui vous liquéfiaient, qui vous donnaient l'impression ne n'être que poussière destinée à disparaître… Ces yeux qui rappelaient qu'il serait toujours et encore un Potter. Oui, ce nom maudit hantait jour et nuit Drago depuis qu'il était enfant. Lui, né dans la famille Malefoy, avait vécu sa vie en enfer…

Et puis cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie à l'instant où Potter s'était amusé à lui rappeler tout cela, à raviver en lui toute cette haine, en jouant avec ses cheveux. Cette sensation qu'il avait perçut en Potter, que voulait-elle vraiment dire ?

Son bras droit lui lança. Il fut parcourut par un autre frisson de douleur. Se mordant la lèvre, il regarda la tâche rouge sang se former sur le bandage.

Il n'en était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait perçu à travers l'esprit de son ennemi l'instant auparavant et le soir précédent mais ça n'avait fait que raviver son désir de rabaisser Potter, le descendre plus bas que terre, de lui cracher au visage, de l'humilier. Il ne serait heureux que lorsqu'il sera prosterné à ses pieds, à le supplier, à pleurer, à crier, à se tortiller dans la poussière. Il voulait le réduire à néant. Il voulait faire disparaître Harry Potter car tout ce que lui était aujourd'hui, rien, absolument rien, ne se serait passé s'il n'avait pas était là !

A cet instant, toute la rage du blond bouillait au fond de ses entrailles. Il sentait son bras droit lui lancer jusque dans l'épaule et son bras gauche s'enflammer. La douleur et la rage étaient si intenses qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer les ongles dans le bras gauche. Un mince filet de sang tâcha alors le bandage, amplifiant toujours sa douleur. Sa peau le démangeait et le brûlait de l'intérieur toujours plus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher dans ce genre de moment de serrer toujours plus la main, enfonçant un peu plus ses ongles dans la chair meurtrie. La dernière vague de douleur le brisa.

La vue voilée par les larmes qui lui étaient monté aux yeux, il finit par lâcher prise au moment où l'une d'elle coula sur sa joue. Il n'y en eut pas d'autre.

Il s'essuya rageusement les gouttes qui lui perlaient le coin des yeux puis commença à défaire ses bandages. Dès les premiers tours, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

Sa peau était ensanglantée, irritée, et ses mains qui tremblaient ne lui permettaient pas toute la délicatesse que la manœuvre nécessitait. A bout de patience, les nerfs à vifs, il attrapa sa baguette et il défit les bandages à l'aide d'un sort.

Il avait encore cet avantage sur Potter, car ce dernier ne savait pas qu'il était impossible pour le Ministère de détecter qui que ce soit en train d'utiliser la magie dans cette maison, quelque soit le sort…

Il se déshabilla rapidement et prit une douche glacée, espérant que cela réussirait à le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

De son côté, Harry s'était assit dans le canapé, sirotait une tasse de thé et mangeait quelques gâteaux. Il observait la pièce d'un air absent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le paysage qui s'étendait sous les fenêtres et il constata que le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel.

Il réfléchissait à comment se sortir de cette impasse. Sûr il avait toujours sa baguette puisque Malefoy l'avait laissée mais il n'avait pas tord quand il avait dit que Harry ne se sortirait pas si facilement du manoir. Alors il pensa que son absence du matin passerait inaperçue étant donné que son oncle ne prendrait pas la peine de l'attendre pour partir en balade et il ne s'inquiéterait pas le soir non plus s'il ne le voyait pas. Mais si jamais le soir quelqu'un le lui faisait remarquer, à ce moment-là il aurait des problèmes, de sérieux problèmes.

Bref, tout cela n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'il était 'l'invité' de son pire ennemi. Il ne voyait pas comment partir avant d'avoir remplie la requête de Malefoy, et, étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant…

Mais le fait de rester coincé ici, n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour l'instant. Déjà le soir précédent, il avait remarqué que le blond agissait bizarrement. Harry s'était assez souvent pris la tête avec Drago pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si, lorsqu'il posait des questions, il essayait de voir la réaction de Harry au-delà de la réponse. Parfois même, il semblait surpris de quelque chose alors que le brun n'avait absolument rien fait.

Sans oublier cette impression d'être constamment surveillé qui lui collait à la peau…

Lorsque Harry aperçut Drago sortant de sa douche son cœur rata un battement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore en désordre et ruisselait sur sa chemise à manche longue, cette même chemise mal boutonnée laissait apparaître la peau blanche et lisse de son cou et ses yeux gris semblaient lancer des éclairs comme une tempête un jour d'orage. Tout cela lui donnait des airs de poupée de porcelaine, magnifique et fragile.

Un sourire naquît sur le visage du brun. Lui aussi haïssait Malefoy et le voir ainsi, dans cette attitude presque de faiblesse, lui donnait envie de jouer avec lui, comme un chat qui verrait une souris.

Drago frissonna. Il avait de nouveau ressentit cette sensation dans l'esprit de son ennemi et le sourire que ce dernier arborait n'inspirait rien de bon au blond.

Il soupira et, priant pour obtenir la patience nécessaire pour achever sa vengeance, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté du brun. Il attrapa une tasse de thé et la but en silence. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Potter qui, même s'il ne lui prêtait plus attention, continuait de sourire, observant la pièce d'un air impérieux.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et continua à la fixer sans pour autant la voir.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que l'enfer ? »

La question surpris Harry qui tourna la tête vers Drago, l'interrogeant du regard. Son sourire qui avait un instant fané, devint encore plus grand. Il pouffa puis éclata de rire. Le blond, lui, resta pensif.

« A vrai dire j'en sais rien, Malefoy… Dit-il en reprenant son calme. »

Alors bougeant une fois de plus par réflexe, le brun attira le blond à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre. Harry raffermit son étreinte et prit le temps d'apprécier cette proximité.

« … Mais pourquoi ne pas le trouver par nous même ? Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago. »


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ils frissonnèrent.

Leur étreinte était pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, électrique. Et même si leurs peaux ne se touchaient pas, celles-ci étaient parcourues de petites décharges qui les faisaient frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bien, mais il éprouvait un certain contentement à se trouver ainsi. A cette distance, malgré l'odeur du shampoing, il arrivait à distinguer la légère senteur qui émanait du blond. Un parfum frais et vivifiant qui lui montait à la tête, lui rappelant l'odeur des cèdres. Alors il avança doucement les lèvres, venant effleurer ce cou, comme un papillon se poserait sur une fleur, espérant y trouver un peu de cette sève dont l'odeur lui faisait tourner l'esprit. Sous ses mains, il sentit Drago se crisper. Il le pressa un peu plus contre lui, content de son coup, et il entreprit lentement de détailler le cou de l'autre.

De son côté, on ne pouvait pas dire que Drago appréciait, lui non plus, cette situation. Même pire. Au moment même où le brun avait posé sa bouche sur lui, il avait dû s'empêcher de hurler. Les légers pétillements qu'il avait ressentit dans tout le corps quelques instants plus tôt, s'étaient transformés vague de souffrance, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'enflammer de l'intérieur. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui lui courait le cou. Les lèvres du brun ne faisaient que le frôler et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'on lui y enfonçait les dents jusqu'aux sangs, arrachant peu à peu la peau et la chair.

Tout en lui rejetait cet être dont l'étreinte le blessait, l'affaiblissait. Tout le révulsait, les gestes de Harry, ses mots, tout, mais surtout ses réactions à lui, Drago Malefoy, totalement incapable de réagir face à une telle situation…

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour surmonter la douleur, il frappa le brun au niveau du plexus solaire. Profitant que Harry n'ait plus de souffle pour se défaire de son étreinte, il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'enferma à clé avec quelques vêtements de change.

Lorsque ce dernier eut retrouvé sa respiration, il demanda de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Peut-on savoir en quel honneur je me retrouve ici ?

Je tiens à ce que tous mes 'invités' restent propres Potter…

En plus de ça on se croit drôle… railla Harry. »

Mais il n'ajouta rien. Parler lui avait demandé un certain effort. Le blond ne l'avait pas raté et il avait plus que du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Avec un soupir, il entra dans la douche. L'eau était glacée, il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi la peau du blond avait été si froide…

Ses lèvres encore brûlantes de ce contact ne pouvaient que lui rappeler combien ils se haïssaient l'un l'autre. Mais également lui rappeler au combien l'adversaire qu'il avait choisi était de taille à lutter et se défendre. Et de ça il en avait peur, il ne pourrait plus rien faire si jamais le blond décidait de se prendre au jeu. Il savait que si cela arrivait, Malefoy gagnerait à tous les coups, c'était pour cela qu'il avait agi le premier, car tout cela il le savait déjà au plus profond de lui.

Lorsque Drago entendit enfin l'eau de la douche couler, il défit le verrou et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Croisant les bras sur son visage, il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il inspirait par grandes bouffées qu'il expirait longuement, espérant ainsi faire redescendre le sang qu'il lui était monté à la tête et qu'il sentait palpitait à toute allure dans ses veines. Son corps entier était devenu une vraie bouilloire.

Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Le voile qui avait encombré son esprit lorsque le brun l'avait enlacé et que seule la douleur avait été capable de lever l'inquiétait. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de garder sa lucidité même si cela se reproduisait, et ce qui malheureusement avait de grandes chances d'arriver.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez Potter c'était son humanité. Pour lui, un être qui était né plus bas que rien ne pouvait que s'éblouir à regarder ceux qui brillaient au-dessus de lui. Son cœur se serra, il n'était rien de plus qu'un corps maintenant, un simple pantin, une marionnette sans vie. Il était telle une bête acculée sans le pouvoir de se rebeller contre son maître, ayant perdu son désir de vengeance, ne vivant qu'à travers la haine. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à son véritable ennemi...

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué, fatigué et las de l'existence qu'il était forcé de mener et dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Son esprit s'assombrissait petit à petit. Tout devenait noir autour de lui.

La douche glacée que Harry avait presque été forcé de prendre l'avait fait redescendre sur terre. Il se sentait renaître, son équilibre intérieur retrouvé, il pouvait à nouveau penser sereinement. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Il chercha rapidement le blond des yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit, celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le visage, plongé dans un sommeil profond. Alors il se rendit compte que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et il s'allongea à son tour.

Drago s'éveilla lentement. Il était bercé par une douce chaleur et ce parfum léger qu'il était incapable de nommer. Il bougea légèrement, sentant le bras qui lui passait sous le côté droit venant rejoindre l'autre sur son torse et la tête appuyée sur ses omoplates. Il remua un peu plus, ouvrant légèrement les yeux. L'étreinte des mains se défit et il se retourna, face à cette présence.

Son regard fut aspiré par ce vert. Celui qu'il avait tant l'habitude de voir et de haïr. Lentement, les mains du brun remontèrent et vinrent se refermer sur la nuque du blond. Harry se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Drago, venant les effleurer une première fois. Puis, il vint à nouveau les appuyer avec plus d'insistance.

La sensation fut étrange, fourmillante et frémissante. Le baiser fut lent et doux, comme dans une torture longue et fastidieuse qui vous rongerait de l'intérieur pour mieux vous détruire par la suite, jusqu'au moment où Drago devint sérieux.

Aucun baiser que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pu échanger avec quiconque n'avait ce goût là. Un goût de haine, sauvage et brute, une flamme violente et dévastatrice. C'était le lancement d'une première bataille et aucun des deux n'étaient près de se laisser abattre, pourtant Harry rompit l'échange, à bout de souffle.

Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Il fit basculer le blond sur le dos et, tout en s'installant sur lui, il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le cou de l'autre. Du bout de lèvres, il détailla l'oreille de Malefoy puis il longea sa mâchoire inférieure, d'un même mouvement il déboutonna d'une main maladroite la chemise du blond. Puis lentement, il descendit le long de cette peau blanche, découvrant chaque muscle qu'il pouvait deviner.

Drago ne bougeait pas. Il se laissait guider par les mouvements du brun contre son corps, riant presque de l'attitude maladroite de l'autre. Il sentait le souffle chaud et rapide de Harry se saccader parfois, les lèvres du Survivant enflammer sa peau descendant toujours plus bas, inlassables. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du brun arriver au bas de son ventre et sa main défaire lentement sa ceinture, alors il réalisa la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est ça que tu cherches Potter, murmura-t-il. Très bien… »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il pivota, inversant leurs places et plaquant violement un Harry complètement déstabilisé sur le matelas. De sa main droite, il attrapa le poignet du brun et le bloqua sur le lit, tandis que de l'autre, il ouvrit d'un geste habile la chemise de l'autre.

Le blond bougeait de manière rapide et précise, calculant chacune des réactions du brun et s'adaptant par rapport à celles-ci. Un frisson, une respiration saccadée, un battement de cœur raté, une convulsion dans le bras de l'autre, tout était prétexte à une interprétation, si bien qu'en moins d'une dizaine de minutes il connaissait le corps de Harry comme s'il s'y était traîné pendant des mois entiers.

Drago sentit le brun se durcir contre son ventre. Son sourire alors s'élargit. Rentrant sa langue, il se permit un instant de réflexion puis il mordit une dernière fois le sein de Harry avant de laisser sa main descendre et défaire la ceinture du brun. Faisant glisser pantalon et boxer d'un même geste, il laissa apparaître la verge tendue du brun. Il releva les yeux un instant, juste assez pour remarquer que le brun se mordait le doigt pour mieux se contrôler, en vain.

Du bout du doigt, il caressa ce monument puis lentement, il entreprit de va-et-vient avec sa langue, prenant un malin plaisir à voir le brun frissonner ainsi et à l'imaginer se mordant le doigt encore plus fort. Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'aurait pensé que se trouver dans cette situation humiliante pourrait lui procurer une telle impression de supériorité, il savourait chaque instant, chacune des faiblesses de Potter, souriant toujours plus et emplissant son cœur d'un plaisir sadique.

Lorsque Drago sentit que le brun ne réagissait plus aussi violemment à ses va-et-vient, alors il les cessa et, comme toutes les fois précédentes, se décida à changer de tactique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche couverte de sperme, puis à Harry, puis de nouveau à sa main. Il hésita un instant laissant le plaisir pervers l'envahir, puis dans une ondulation lente et sensuelle, il se hissa le long du torse du brun.

Laissant sa peau s'enflammer toujours plus au contact de celle de Potter, il vint remplacer la main de Harry posée sur sa bouche par ses lèvres. De nouveau le baiser fut animé d'une bataille violente, ne laissant place à aucune merci.

Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il regrettait d'avoir ainsi tenté un ennemi et offert une pareille faille. Il s'en arrachait les cheveux et se maudissait intérieurement. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, le contrôle de la situation lui échappait et même son propre corps ne lui répondait plus. Le comportement de Malefoy n'arrangeait en rien son impuissance. Le blond avait été capable de le mener par la baguette du début à la fin, sans la moindre rature comme s'il eut été capable de lire dans les pensées de Harry, jouant avec lui toujours un peu plus.

Puis de nouveau sa langue perfide se glissait contre la sienne avec violence et fougue comme s'il voulait l'arracher. Leurs souffles se mêlaient dans l'arôme particulier et légèrement salé des premières gouttes de sueur. Toute l'attention de Harry était portée sur le combat dont le champ de bataille était actuellement sa bouche, si bien qu'il sentit à peine la main de Drago redescendre sur son ventre. Malgré toute cette agitation, il sentit clairement les doigts du blond s'immiscer en lui. Harry rejeta violement la tête en arrière, rompant le contact de leurs langues. Pourtant aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres comme si sa voix s'était brisée.

Drago sentit le brun se cambrer, tous ses muscles se contracter et sa respiration s'arrêter un instant. Les mains du brun, posées sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, ne cessaient de crisper comme pour chercher à agripper quelque chose d'insaisissable.

« Voyons, Potter, ne soit pas si gourmand, ricana Malefoy, la voix légèrement rauque. »

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais ce n'était rien comparé au rythme cardiaque du brun. Il ricanait doucement, jubilant en son fort intérieur.

Poussant ses doigts toujours plus loin, le blond appréciait toujours plus les gestes saccadés et maladroits de Harry qui ondulait sous lui, se débattant à peine car il n'en avait apparemment plus la force.

Drago sombrait également. Son esprit se voilait et ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus instinctifs. Ce fut dans une explosion des sens, senteur moite de peaux chauffées au contact l'une de l'autre, bruissement de draps, respirations irrégulières, cris étouffés ou brisés sur la porte des lèvres et battements de cœurs trop rapides, que le blond se laissa aller à son plaisir de domination sur Harry Potter. Même si les méthodes étaient quelques peu particulières et des plus jouissantes… (Vive les jeux de mot pourri !)

« Putain, j'en peux plus… Je crève la dalle ! Comment tu peux encore tenir le coup sans bouffer ?

Surveille tes mots Potter… »

Harry était couché sur le côté, dos à Malefoy et, même s'il ne le voyait pas, il le sentit clairement se rapprocher de lui. Drago commença alors à mi-voix, calculant chacun de ses mots :

« En parlant de putain, comment ça fait de se retrouver en dessous, Potter ?

La ferme Malefoy ! Murmura Harry, sur un ton de menace, qui ne voulait déjà plus en entendre parler.

Oh, voyons… Se faire baiser comme une pute tout un après-midi par son ennemi juré, c'est le genre d'expérience qui laisse des marques…

La ferme ! »

La voix de Harry était montée d'un ton. Drago se tut un instant et le brun fit l'erreur de croire qu'il allait s'arrêter là.

« Potter, reprit-il, tu ne serais pas un peu maso sur les bords des fois ? ...

La ferme !

… Pardon si je me trompe mais c'est ce qui m'a semblé parce que de nous deux, c'était bien toi qui ondulais comme une traînée…

La ferme !

C'est bien toi qui en demandait toujours plus, accroché à mon cou sans vouloir me lâcher…

La ferme, j'ai dit ! Finit-il par crier. »

Harry se retourna et se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus du blond il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Drago souriait. Ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un de ses sourires déformés par la haine, quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un rictus empreint d'un brin de folie dévastatrice.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Potter… Regarde la vérité en face, tu t'y plaisais en dessous de moi…

Malefoy ?

Oui ?

Je pense qu'en disant ce que je vais dire je ne t'apprendrais rien mais… Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'enflure moisie jusqu'au trognon ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je te hais… »

En cet instant où la nuit tombait, le corps de Harry n'était qu'une masse sombre au centre de laquelle brillaient deux émeraudes allumées par une flamme de mépris. Drago se redressa sur les coudes et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

Alors il calcula chacun de ses mots, les énonçant d'une voix basse presque imperceptible, mais sonnant comme une menace.

« Oh que si j'imagine… J'imagine parfaitement, mais réjouis-toi Potter, je suis en train de partager avec toi le sort que m'avait réservé chaque jour de ma foutue existence… Haïr, toujours et encore plus. Oh et ne va pas te prendre à penser 'qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avait serré la main en première année ?', il ne se serait absolument rien passé… Parce que je vais te dire, je suis né avec, j'ai ça dans le sang Potter, je suis un Malefoy ! Oui, même avant de te connaître je te haïssais. Je te haïssais pour avoir volé la foutue illusion de pouvoir que possède ma putain de famille avec leur sang pur et toutes ces autres conneries auxquelles je croyais qui ne sont rien de plus que de la merde en fait… Je peux comprendre ce que ça fait de se sentir rabaisser Potter, oh oui… »

Un long silence s'en suivit. L'un et l'autre se sondaient du regard, cherchant à savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et tout deux redoutant ce qui était à venir.

« Qu'on soit clair entre nous Malefoy, commença Harry, si jamais il m'est arrivé de me demander ce qui se serait passé si jamais je t'avais suivi à Serpentard, j'ai vite chassée cette pensée de mon esprit… Je ne suis pas de ceux qui regrettent leurs choix, quoi qu'il arrive je continuerai d'avancer. Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je vis pour l'espoir du jour prochain et celui de voir enfin cette guerre finir. J'étais prêt à accepter n'importe qui à mes côtés, Malefoy, et je le suis toujours, mais il est des choix que chacun fait et je ne peux forcer personne. Chacun sa vie, chacun ses choix. Bon ou mauvais, on assume, on se relève, on tâtonne à nouveau, parce qu'au final, l'idéal c'est quoi ? C'est celui qu'on choisi de bâtir de ses propres mains. »

Il marqua une pause, scrutant les yeux de Drago. Ce dernier restait de marbre, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Je vais te dire un dernier truc… Il est des choses que Voldemort, Drago frissonna, peut faire, des choses horribles et terrifiantes, mais il en ait une qu'il ne peut nous voler… L'espoir, Malefoy, quoi qu'il fasse en chacun de nous existe cette flamme et ça, personne ne peut nous en priver… Personne, ni même Voldemort. Même s'il est capable de par ses actes de l'enfouir au plus profond de chacun, jamais il ne le fera disparaître complètement… Parce que l'espoir c'est ce qui fait vivre. Surtout chez des gens comme toi et moi, Malefoy, parce qu'on est de ceux né avec un fardeau trop lourd pour nous et c'est l'espoir qui nous a toujours fait vivre, et c'est pour ça, Malefoy, que quoi qu'il arrive on tiendra jusqu'au bout… »

Harry se tut à nouveau et regarda Drago se lever. Puis soudain le blond éclata de rire, un rire sans joie.

« On tiendra jusqu'au bout… Il fit volte-face, puis cria presque. On tiendra jusqu'au bout ? Mais quel bout au juste Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie ! De mon enfer ? Rien, Potter, absolument rien ! On est différent toi et moi ! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais ! »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et recommença la voix cassée et presque tremblante.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer au combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, Potter… Il est dangereux, très dangereux… et effrayant, il frissonna à nouveau. Il ne nous laisse pas le choix, tu marches ou tu crèves… Je suis né le pistolet sur la tempe, et toi dans les mains… C'est en ça qu'on est différent, Potter. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ses dernières phrases. Il fixa un moment le vide, perdu dans ses pensées puis il se reprit, attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla avant se sortir de la chambre sa baguette à la main.

Harry s'était également égaré dans ses pensées. Même comme ça, il n'arrivait pas à avoir pitié pour Drago. Mais surtout ce qui le préoccupait n'était pas la conversation passé mais plutôt les actes…

Bordel mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ! Il avait couché avec un homme… Réflexion faite, il s'était fait baiser par un homme, et Malefoy de surcroît, par simple… caprice ? Même lui ne serait dire ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Sensation déstabilisante et à la fois rassurante.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir couché avec homme qui le bouleversait, après son histoire avec Cho il s'était pris à se demander comment une aventure avec homme pourrait être. Non, ce qui le tourmentait c'était toutes ses autres questions et nouveaux horizons que lui aurait ouvert cet homme en question… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Malefoy !

Son esprit bouillonnait, les questions fusaient se mêlant aux évènements de la journée précédente, rendant sa pensée confuse et indéchiffrable.

Harry se redressa en position assise dans l'espoir de pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Alors il sentit enfin la vague de douleur qui partit de la base de sa colonne vertébrale et qui remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle n'avait était qu'une simple impression toutes les fois précédentes où il avait bougé car il était trop concentré sur son ennemi et la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation.

Il soupira et sortit du lit, encaissant de nouveau la douleur. Il parcourut la chambre, récupérant au passage ses affaires. Parfois ses jambes vacillaient comme si elles allaient s'effondrer sous son propre poids.

Il se penchait alors pour ramasser son tee-shirt quand Malefoy rentra dans la pièce. Drago passa la porte suivit d'un plateau en lévitation largement garni, il le posa sur la table basse et s'affala dans son fauteuil.

Harry finit de s'habiller et s'installa en face du blond.

« Depuis quand un Malefoy fait son propre service ? Remarqua le brun.

Je te rappelle que les elfes sont dévoués à mon père avant de m'être dévoué… Je ne peux laisser personne savoir que tu es ici, répondit Drago sur son timbre habituel. »

Harry se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot, au final rien n'avait bougé entre eux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou plutôt s'en rassurer.

Il hésitait également à toucher la nourriture, même s'il était doué pour détecter les poisons, il en existait qui était inodores… Pourtant il avait faim.

Drago percevant le doute dans l'esprit du brun lui lança qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car s'il avait voulu l'empoisonner il avait largement les occasions pour le faire. Harry sembla convaincu par l'argument et mangea à son tour.

Quand Harry posa sa fourchette dans l'assiette vide, Drago se leva et partit avec le plateau.

« J'ai réfléchi Malefoy… et je crois que… »

Harry attrapa le bras du blond pour l'arrêter, le bras gauche.

Drago sentit un frisson douloureux remonter jusque dans son épaule. Il se retourna et voulut retirer son bras mais Harry serra son poignet plus fort.

Le brun frotta sa cicatrice un instant puis il remonta la manche du blond jusqu'au coude découvrant le bandage rougit. Sans hésiter, il retira les bandes et les laissa glisser au sol.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il vit la Marque de Ténèbres s'agiter, d'un noir vif, sur la peau laiteuse de Malefoy. La seule chose qui l'étonna vraiment fût de la voir ainsi cerclée de rouge parfois même jusqu'au sang.

« Je te le dit clairement, Potter, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir comprendre. Il est trop tard pour moi… J'ai franchi la ligne de non retour. Et même toi le Sauveur, tu n'y pourras rien. »

Harry eu à peine le temps de distinguer la pointe de la baguette de Drago, que tout était déjà noir.

Tout était calme autour de lui… Seul le bruit du vent dans les hautes herbes venait perturber ce silence. Une brise lui caressa le visage.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Le soleil perçait à peine au-dessus des fourrés, faisant briller les perles de rosée sur les herbes alentour. Le ciel était clair et l'air doux, une belle journée s'annonçait.

Harry soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été réveillé au milieu d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar, dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus. Il se redressa. Il s'était endormi à côté de la grotte. Il se souvenait d'avoir suivi l'inconnu jusqu'au labyrinthe. Il avait sûrement fait demi-tour et il avait guetté celui-ci tout le jour précédent. Pourtant tout était confus dans son esprit mais il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

Il se releva et sentit douloureusement son dos, être resté assis aussi longtemps ne l'avait pas réussi.

Harry commença alors son chemin vers l'hôtel, rester ici ne servirait à rien, il devait partir dans la journée et surtout trouver une explication à son oncle pour son absence.

Flottant sur son nuage, il retourna au village, respirant l'odeur entêtante de cèdre qui l'entourait. Ce qui trouva d'ailleurs étrange car il ne voyait autour de lui que les hêtres ou autres feuillus mais pas un conifère à l'horizon… Il ne s'en préoccupa pas d'avantage.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'hôtel, l'homme derrière le guichet le regarda étrangement. Le brun ne lui prêta pas attention non plus. Il monta vers sa chambre, sur le seuil de laquelle il trouva son oncle en train de marteler à la porte. Harry arriva, l'écarta légèrement d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Excusez-moi… »

Il ouvrit la porte, rentra puis la referma à double tour. Son oncle réalisa alors que c'était lui qui était rentré, il martela la porte de nouveau, réclamant des explications pour son manque de manifestation le jour précédent. Harry ne lui accorda pas un seul instant d'attention.

Il se sentait vraiment brumeux, parfois même il avait l'impression que sa mémoire le lâchait, il oubliait le temps d'un instant certain point essentiel comme son nom ou là où il se trouvait…

Il passa la matinée de manière automatique, ne pensant et ne réagissant à rien, comme lors de ses grands moments d'absence de l'esprit. Il mangea et fit ses affaires dans le même 'mode auto'.

Une heure ou deux avant le départ, il prit une douche froide pour essayer de rassembler ses idées, ce qui marcha en partie. Les moments d'absence étaient ponctués d'un moment de lucidité. Lors de l'un d'eux, il analysa le sentiment qu'il avait comme s'il manquait une page à un livre, il manquait une page à sa mémoire, mais la réflexion fut chassée l'instant d'après par une nouvelle absence.

Il retourna avec les Dursley à la voiture en début d'après-midi.

Il s'arrêta sur le sommet de la colline et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le manoir. L'éclairage étrangement rasant et faible lui donnait un air de château de glace, solitaire et triste. Il inspira un grand coup puis expira lentement avant de se tourner et partir.

L'odeur fraîche des cèdres flottait toujours autour de lui… Comme si elle s'entêtait à vouloir lui rappeler quelque chose et qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Harry descendit la colline et arriva à la voiture. Il posait son sac dans le coffre quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Il pivota sur ses talons et se trouva face au bosquet. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut apercevoir les yeux gris acier d'une ombre le fixer.

« C'est maintenant ou l'année prochaine que tu fermes ce coffre Harry ! Lança l'oncle Vernon avec l'amabilité qu'il se doit. »

Harry soupira puis ferma le coffre et monta dans la voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le chemin entouré de bosquets pour rejoindre une route goudronnée.

Caché derrière son arbre, Drago soupira. Il avait bien crut que Potter l'avait démasqué.

Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale de son soulagement. Apparemment le sort d'oubliette qu'il avait jeté à Harry avait marché, même un peu trop bien mais le brun s'en remettrait.

Lentement il retourna au manoir, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire mais, dans le fond, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner totalement. C'était comme renoncer à sa dernière chance de s'en sortir entier. Mais il n'avait pas le choix car sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres le trouverait tôt ou tard et le ferait payer cher à Drago.

Il devait oublier ce qui s'était passé à son tour.

Il entra dans sa chambre avec un soupire de regret. Ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'il allait faire, il ne savait pas lequel des deux l'attristait le plus.

Il jeta sa cape noire à capuche sur le sol, il savait qu'il allait s'en resservir le soir même lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il irait boire jusqu'à n'en plus marcher droit dans une aura de tristesse et de colère sans savoir pourquoi.

Il ouvrit le buffet, y attrapa une petit fiole avec un bouchon s'assit sur son lit. L'édredon vert était encore en vrac presque sur le sol, laissant apparaître les draps blanc froissés et plissés.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il ne savait pas non plus s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait à Potter. Mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une question de plus qui tomberait dans l'oubli.

Il attrapa sa baguette à contrecœur et la posa sur sa tempe. Délicatement, l'éloigna, emportant avec une bribe de souvenir. Il ouvrit la fiole d'une main, posa le bout de sa baguette sur le bord avant de la refermer.

Il leva le flacon au niveau de ses yeux et admira le contenu par transparence. Que contenait ce souvenir déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre que déjà sa main s'ouvrait, laissant échapper la fiole.

Le flacon éclata au contact du sol se brisant en milliers de morceaux. Le souvenir, quant à lui, s'évapora dans l'air.

Drago fut pris d'un vertige de faiblesse et tomba en arrière sur le lit. Tout s'assombrit autour de lui, tout devint silencieux, l'air refroidit lui gelant la gorge et alourdissant son corps. Petit à petit les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui.

Seule restait cette odeur. Cette odeur légèrement mielleuse et sucrée.

Le parfum d'une fleur.

Une fleur d'automne qui fane à l'approche des ténèbre qu'apporte l'hiver.

FIN

Désolée je me sentais obligée de mettre le _fin_ parce que sinon vous auriez gardé l'espoir que cette note de moi soit en fait un épilogue…

Voilà, juste à vous mes premières et fidèles lectrices (… -') et puis aux suivants potentiels aussi, je veux votre avis… ! Comme vous l'avez toujours à peu près bien fait…


End file.
